


MLP-Harmonics: The Strangest Custody Battle in Equestrian History

by darkone4587



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone4587/pseuds/darkone4587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the events in Legacy the Changelings are at peace with Ponies, but Shining Armor and Queen Chrysalis are still feeling a bit odd with the other and with their tensions rising more and more they decide to take each other to court over their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** MLP-Harmonics **

** The Strangest Custody Battle in Equestrian History pt. 1 **

 

In the middle of the Crystal Empire inside of the Crystal Castle Twilight Sparkle stands opposite of her niece Princess Chrys of the Changelings, attempting to teach her some magic.

            "Okay then Chrys, just concentrate on me and teleport yourself over here."

Chrys strainer herself as magic starts popping out of her jagged horn, before she pops away and then pops right next to Twilight.

            "Did I do it?"

            "You did it excellently." Twilight says happily looking down on her niece. "You're picking up magic rather quickly, I guess it runs in the family."

            "I really do enjoy these magic lesson Aunt Twilight."

            "Well that's nice, and you are a great student, of course I wouldn't expect less from my niece."

            "Well that's nice to here." Princess Cadance says as she enters the room. "So then I can expect you to help teach the rest of your nieces and nephews?"

            "We can talk about that later." Twilight says nervously as she walks up to Cadance. "Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

            "Oh there with their Grandparents, they love just playing with them." Cadance says happily before noticing Chrys standing around nervously. "Are you okay Chrys?"

            "Oh, I'm fine." Chrys says nervously as she starts flying up. "I've got to go now, see you later Aunt Twilight."

Chrys flies out of the room quickly rushing past the pair.

            "It seems she's still not comfortable around me." Cadance says as she looks sadly at Twilight. "I know this is a strange situation we're stuck in, but I do wish she'd open up to me a bit."

            "Don't worry, just give it time and I'm sure she'll open up to you eventually."

 

Meanwhile on the veranda Chrys stands around looking at the citizens below as they move about their business.

            "What're you doing out here?" A voice asks from above Chrys.

As Chrys looks up she sees Scootaloo using her apparatus to fly circling around the castle.

            "Oh, Scootaloo." Chrys says looking up at her. "I'm just sitting around, before going back to the hive."

            "Aren't you supposed to be training with Twilight right now?"

            "Well aren't you supposed to be practicing with Rainbow Dash?"

            "She had to run off to check on the Wonder Bolts she'll be back later, but she told me to circle around the castle a few hundred times as practice to get back into practice."

            "Well that sounds nice."

            "What're you thinking about?"

            "I don't know, I have my Mom and Dad and I have friends and family." Chrys says as she messes around with a pebble. "But I still don't feel one hundred percent, and besides soon all of you will go back to Ponyville when their done rebuilding."

            "Well why don't you come with us, I mean you have to do your magic training with Twilight."

            "Yeah, but I never left Mom's side, well except for that time she was possessed by an evil spirit and nearly caused a war with Equestria, again."

            "Well are you sure that she won't let you come with us?"

            "I don't think so, a Changeling Queen must be prepared to take over the hive and protect the Changelings." Chrys says exhausted before yawning loudly. "I doubt I'll be allowed to leave when I have so many things to learn about being queen."

            "Well then why don't you just try asking her?"

            "I'll try."

As the pair sit around Shinning Armor looks down from above staring seriously at Chrys as she lies on the ground.

            "Shinning what is it?" Cadance says walking up to him.

            "I'm looking at Chrys, I'm wondering if I can be a good father now that I've missed so much of her life up to this point."

            "Well you couldn't help that, besides Changeling children grow up quickly."

            "I know that, but still I said I would become a good father to my children and I've neglected this one for so long."

            "Well then what're you going to do?"

            "I'll ask Chrysalis and see if she will allow Chrys to go to Ponyvile and continue her magic training."

            "Well what if she says she doesn't want to keep Chrys with her, I mean Chrys is the Changeling Princess so she might have to stick around them."

            "Well if she won't allow Chrys's training then I'll have no other choice."

 

Meanwhile in the Changeling Hive underneath the Crystal Empire, with the area illuminated by crystals Twilight meets with Queen Chrysalis as she looks over the Changeling as they move about building their hive.

            "So I see construction is still going on." Twilight says as she flies down to Chrysalis's side. "What're you building today."

            "We're building a nursery to hold in the eggs, it's difficult because Changeling babies spit out acid and damage the structure."

            "That sound difficult."

            "Well we have a stone that's resistant to the acid but it will decay over time." Chrysalis says explaining things. "So then what're you doing here Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

            "I wanted to talk to you about Chrys."

            "Aw, my cute little daughter what is it?"

            "Well Chrys is doing well in her magic studies, but she seems to be exhausted from traveling between here and the castle so many times a day."

            "Yes, I've noticed it to, I've been meaning to have a discussion with Shinning Armor."

            "Yes well, as you know I have to head back to my own castle in Ponyvile so I've been wondering what you plan to do about that."

            "Well I was planning for her to go with you to Ponyvile and continue her magic training, besides it'll do her some good to have some exposure to the outside world now that we're in some form of peace with you Ponies."

            "Well then what about Shinning Armor have you asked his opinion on things?"

            "Well no, as her mother I have the ultimate decision on this." Chrysalis says seriously. "But maybe I should get his opinion."

            "Okay then I'll leave you to that." Twilight says nervously as she flies away.

 

A while later Queen Chrysalis flies up to the crystal castle to find a waiting Shinning Armor as he stands around seriously.

            "So then what did you call me for?"

            "I called you to discuss my daughter, and what your plans are for her." Chrysalis says seriously as she lands. "Now let's hurry this up so I can return to the Hive."

            "Don't you mean our daughter?"

            "No I said my daughter, what have you done for her as a father recently?"

            "Well you hid her away from me so I never had a chance to be with her." Shinning Armor says annoyed. "I never had a chance to be her father."

            "Well she's my daughter so I can decide what to do with her."

            "But she's my daughter to."

            "Oh yeah."

            "Yeah."

The pair yell at each other gaining the attention of everyone in and around the castle.

            "I've had enough of you." Chrysalis says annoyed. "If I could I'd invade Equestria again, just to get rid of you."

            "Well now that you can't I guess there's one thing we can do."

            "And that is?"

            "Queen Chrysalis, I'm taking you to court over the right to our daughter."

            "Fine then tell me about this court thingy." Chrysalis says confused. "And I will see you there."

As the pair stare enraged at each other Twilight looks on flying above the pair.

            "Well this is going to be a pain, isn't it?"


	2. Ch.2

** MLP-Harmonics **

** The Strangest Custody Battle in Equestrian History pt. 2 **

 

In the skies of the Crystal Empire Rainbow Dash flies at an intense speed on her way back from Cloudsdale, before looking down and seeing a large crowd gathering just outside of the Crystal Castle.

            "I wonder what's going on there."

As she looks down she sees Twilight Sparkle sitting around alongside Pinkie Pie looking at the crowd.

            "Wow, so many Ponies showed up." Pinkie Pie amazed by the crowd. "I might have to get more cake."

            "Pinkie, there's not going to be a need for cake." Twilight says concerned by the size of the crowd. "I'm sure Chrys must be upset by all this, but I haven't seen her at all since the other day."

            "So what's going on, and what's with the crowd?" Rainbow Dash says flying down with to the pair.

            "Oh hi Rainbow, how're the Wonderbolts?" Pinkie Pie asks curiously.

            "Everything's fine, Lightning Dust and Thunderlane seem to be handling things pretty well." Rainbow Dash says answering her. "But what's with this crowd?"

            "Oh Shinning Armor and Chrysalis are going to court to see who gets to have custody over their daughter, and Twilight's worried about how Chrys is taking all this and I'm worried about how much cake I'll need for everyone."

            "Pinkie I think you're missing the point." Rainbow Dash says looking at Pinkie Pie. "So Twi, you gotta plan or something to deal with all this."

            "I don't I tried talking to Chrysalis, but she's busy dealing with the construction of her hive." Twilight says explaining things. "And I haven't been able to see Shinning Armor."

            "Well they can't really have a trail I mean they'd have to get Princess Celestia or Luna to look over it." Rainbow Dash says thinking about things. "I mean both Shinning Armor and Chrysalis are both royalty so there's no one else over them, and who can they get to be the jury."

            "Well they thought of that." Twilight says nervously. "Princess Celestia is the judge while Princess Luna, Trixie, myself, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and yourself are going to be the jury; Cadance doesn't have to serve because of spousal privilege."

            "Wait I second, why me and Pinkie Pie?"

            "Well Princess Celestia said it's because we have the Elements of Harmony making us honorary nobility,  and because Applejack and Rarity are working to rebuild Ponyville." Pinkie Pie says explaining things as she pulls out a saxophone. "And Celestia said I could play the court theme."

            "Pinkie I don't think courts have a theme."

            "Well this one's gonna." Pinkie Pie says before blowing on the saxophone.

            "Speaking of that where's Fluttershy?"

            "She's hiding because of the size of the crowd is making her nervous." Twilight says looking around. "But I'm sure she'll show up eventually."

            "Well of course dear Fluttershy is nervous." A voice says from above the trio. "I mean this little case could determine how the Changelings are thought of in Equestria and let's not forget the little Changeling Princess."

As the trio look up they see Discord eating cake while looking down at the crowd.

            "Now this is an interesting Circus, Come one Come all see the battle between two royals over their small child." Discord says as he starts wearing a ringmaster outfit.

            "Discord, is that my cake?" Pinkie Pie asks annoyed.

            "Sorry, I saw it and I was just getting peckish."

            "Oh yeah and Discord is the bailiff." Twilight says nervously.

            "And I take my job seriously." Discord says now wearing a police man's outfit with a baton. "And you've got yourself a little trail to get to."

            "Well let's get this over with." Twilight says as she starts walking off.

            "Twilight's not taking this well." Pinkie Pie says as she watches Twilight. "Maybe I should get her some cake."

            "Yeah Pinkie that'll work." Rainbow Dash says sarcastically.

 

A minute later inside of a court room with Princess Celestia sitting in the judges seat, with Princess Luna, an Alicron Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and a nervous Fluttershy sitting in the jury box with Discord dressed as the bailiff standing next to the jury box attempting to reassure Fluttershy. Sitting in the defendant and accuser seats are Shinning Armor with Princess Cadance in the accuser seat and Queen Chrysalis in the defendant seat as the crowd walks in and one side of the court room being various ponies and the other side being hissing Changelings.

            "Silence." Chrysalis yells to the Changelings in quiet them before turning her attention to Celestia. "Sorry about that, now then should be begin."

            "Okay, we will now begin the custody battle over the Changeling Princess Chrysalis." Celestia says seriously to the crowd, before turning over to the jury. "Now I know the various members of the jury have some personal stake in this, but I'd like for all of you to put aside your personal feeling towards either defendant or the accuser and think about what is best for the child."

As she says this Shinning Armor looks towards Twilight, who darts her eyes away attempting not to make eye contact.

            "Now have you selected a Forman?" Celestia asks curiously.

            "Yes sister." Luna says standing up. "I Luna have been selected to be the Forman."

            "Okay then, each of you will have your arguments, but there is an important issue we have to determine first." Celestia says seriously to the pair. "We have to determine paternity."

The crowd stands around stunned by Celestia's statement as Shinning Armor looks nervously at Cadance and Chrysalis looks around annoyed.

            "What is this?" Chrysalis asks annoyed. "I have stated multiple times that my dear Chrys is the daughter of that Stallion there."

            "But all we have to go on is your word." Celestia says seriously. "And a couple of facts are not adding up, if she is Shinning Armor's child then shouldn't she be still a small filly?"

            "You Ponies know nothing about Changeling biology, how can you doubt me while you don't know a thing."

            "Fine then before the results can come back, please explain something's to the jury." Celestia says seriously staring at Chrysalis. "Explain Changeling biology to us and explain how all of this makes any sense."


	3. Ch.3

** MLP-Harmonics **

** The Strangest Custody Battle in Equestrian History pt. 3 **

 

In the Crystal Empire in a courtroom Princess Celestia sits in the judges seat while Princess Luna, Trixie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy sit in the jury's seat with Discord as bailiff playing a saxophone alongside Pinkie Pie as Shinning Armor sits alongside Princess Cadance sitting in the accusers seat and Queen Chrysalis sitting in the defendants seat.

            "So Chrysalis, please explain the indiscretions in the account of your daughter's birth." Celestia says seriously.

            "Fine then." Chrysalis says nervously. "But I might need some visual aids."

            "I can help with that." Discord says snapping his fingers and causing a projection screen to appear. "Now whatever you talk about should appear on this screen."

            "Well then please begin." Celestia says jokingly.

Chrysalis flies in front of the screen before clearing her throat nervously.

            "So then you all remember my original failed Changeling invasion years ago, but before the actual invasion after I had taken Princess Cadance's place I had sex with Shining Armor over there."

The crowd looks onto Shining Armor who looks around nervously.

            "What she was in the form of my fiancé how was I to tell the difference?" Shining Armor says defensively.

            "Well I hope you can tell the difference now." Cadance says jokingly.

            "Well no matter what you were quite forceful and aggressive about the whole ordeal." Chrysalis says jokingly. "I do hope you've learned to be a bit more tender."

            "No he hasn't, but being aggressive isn't that much of a bad thing." Cadance says jokingly alongside Chrysalis.

            "Well that's true but sometimes you want a more tender experience and some cuddling."

            "Well he is quite the cuddlier despite his aggressive nature."

            "That's true, but has he fixed that finishing early problem?"

            "Well not really, I have to use magic to make him last a little bit longer."

            "If you want I can teach you I spell I used to make him cum multiple times."

            "That might be a useful spell to learn."

            "Could we please not talk about this here?" Shining Armor says embarrassed by the conversation.

            "Yes Chrysalis please get back on subject." Celestia says seriously. "But please tell me about that multiple cum spell later, I'd like to trade notes."

            "Well after Shining Armor and my yet again forceful encounter, I was unable to use a morning after spell to make sure I wouldn't get pregnant and of course he didn't even think of a condom." Chrysalis says jokingly with the audience looking back at him again. "Well it's not his fault, he did think I was Cadance at the time."

            "Sister, if I am correct isn't having sex with someone under a false identity technically considered rape?" Luna asks seriously.

            "I think that's correct sister." Celestia says thinking about things. "So to be accurate you raped Shining Armor?"

            "Well I guess you could call it rape." Chrysalis says thinking about things. "Well in that case all my previous encounters would be called rape."

            "Oh poor Shining." Cadance says patting his back. "I'm so sorry to hear you we're rapped."

            "Could we please stop calling it rape?" Shining Armor asks embarrassed.

            "Okay, we will stop talking about the incident." Celestia says trying to steer the conversation back to the original topic. "Now please go on Chrysalis."

            "Right, after the incident and my defeat by that pair over there." Chrysalis says pointing at Shining Armor and Cadance. "Me and my forces tried resting in our homes in the badlands it was there that we discovered my pregnancy."

            "Yes that is the question of the day." Celestia says seriously. "How could Chrys be as old as she is if she was conceived then."

            "Yes, well it relates back to our biology." Chrysalis says nervously. "Because of our hazardous environment the shells of our eggs are incredibly tough almost rock like, and to break through them Changeling babies drool acid for that and self-defense."

            "Doesn't that make nursing difficult."

            "Yes it does." Chrysalis says serious. "That's were love comes in."

            "What do you mean?" Celestia asks curiously.

            "Well love for us is an energy source to make our magic work properly, and without our magic we're almost defenseless outside of our transformation ability and acid spitting,  why else do you think we didn't use our magic during the invasion." Chrysalis says explaining things. "Simply put it's like breaking a Unicorn's horn, tearing off a Pegasus's wings, and breaking an Earth Ponies legs."

            "So what do you use his magic for outside of self-defense?" Celestia asks curiously. "You wouldn't need that much magic for simple defense."

            "Yes, we use magic to assist in the hatching process and nursing instead of using mother's milk both parents supply the child with love for their feeding." Chrysalis says explaining things. "In fact Chrys wouldn't have survived her infancy if it wasn't for the love of the entire hive towards their princess, we nearly wasted our whole supply."

            "So you use it to fuel your magic and sometimes as food?" Cadance asks curiously. "Since it's so precious why did you almost run out?"

            "The Changeling Princess is an extremely important role, because she is soon to become the queen who will lead the next generation of our hive." Chrysalis says seriously. "And on top of that the Changeling Queen can only give birth once."

            "Once?" Celestia asks curiously.

            "Long ago my ancestors in order to prevent disputes over leadership that could fracture the hive cast a spell that limits our Queens to giving birth once." Chrysalis says seriously. "Because of that we are only to chose the best of the best of Changelings as potential breeding partners, but unfortunately I was impregnated by that pony over there."

            "Wait what?" Shining Armor asks curiously. "So our daughter has no choice but to become the next Changeling Queen?"

            "Correct, after my passing she will take over as queen in my stead." Chrysalis says seriously. "This is something she's known since her childhood and something she's long accepted."

            "Well that doesn't explain the age question." Celestia says seriously.

            "Because of our dangerous habitat we artificially age the children towards adolescents a bit past puberty when they reach a certain age." Chrysalis says explaining things. "It's a practice I hope we can stop now that we live in a more hospitable environment."

            "So you robbed her of her childhood?" Shining Armor asks horrified.

            "We didn't have a choice, if we didn't she might've died early on in her life."

As the pair stare enraged at each other a mail pony rushes in towards Celestia and handing her a letter before rushing off.

            "Well looks like the test are done." Celestia says seriously as she starts to open the letter. "Now then, let's find out if Chrys really is Shining Armor's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

** MLP-Harmonics **

** The Strangest Custody Battle in Equestrian History pt. 4 **

 

In the Crystal Empire at the top of the castle Chrys sits around hiding away from people.

            "So this is where you disappeared to." Ditzy says flying overhead. "A lot of people are looking for ya."

            "I'm sorry." Chrys says dejected. "I just don't want to deal with that right now."

            "Deal with what?"

            "My parents fighting each other." Chrys says standing up. "I don't want to see my parent's fighting anymore."

            "Well why are they fighting?"

            "You don't know, their fighting about who's going to keep me."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know, I was happy having both my parents for once in my life and now I'm being made to choose between them."

            "Well what do you want to do?"

            "Well I want to go off with Aunt Twilight and study more magic, but I have my responsibilities as the Changeling Princess." Chrys says thinking about things, before falling to the ground in a huff. "I don't know what I want."

            "Well why don't you just think about it for a minute." Ditzy says flying down to her side. "I'll stick with ya, until you make up your mind."

            "Thanks, you're a good friend."

            "I try to be."

 

Meanwhile inside the courtroom everyone sits around in silence as Celestia opens up the letter with the results from Shinning Armor's paternity test results on Chrys.

            "Okay, it seems that Chrysalis's claims are correct Chrys is in fact your daughter Shinning Armor." Celestia says looking at the letter. "With that out of the way, we should probably get around to your arguments about why you should get custody."

As Celestia says this Chrysalis and Shinning Armor stare at each other enraged by the mere sight of the other.

            "Okay, Shinning Armor you go first."

            "Thank you Princess." Shinning Armor says turning his attention to the jury before walking towards them. "I have recently become the father of four fillies and foals and have done all I can to be a good father, but I didn't know about my fifth child and she's gone most of her life not knowing me."

Shinning Armor stares back at Chrysalis holding back his anger.

            "I don't want anything to take her away from me again, I want to be in my daughter's life is that so wrong?"

As the jury looks on Chrysalis looks back enraged barely containing herself.

            "ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" Chrysalis says yelling out getting the attention of the whole courtroom. "I can't sit here and listen to this anymore, I won't let anyone snatch my daughter away from me!"

            "She's my daughter as well, and I want to be in her life."

            "I don't care if she's your daughter, were you there when she cried out as an infant scared of the dark, were you there when she had accidents and hurt herself." Chrysalis yells out. "No you weren't, I was there every time taking care of her and giving her all the love she could ever need, not just me but the entire hive."

As Chrysalis yells out the Changelings in the courtroom start hissing loudly agreeing with their queen.

            "I never had the chance, I was never given an opportunity to be there for her." Shinning Armor says enraged. "You stole that right away from me!"

The ponies in the crowd start yelling out agreeing with Shinning Armor and yelling at the Changelings as they start yelling back at each other and throwing things at each other. As the courtroom erupts in chaos Celestia watches on alongside the jury.

            "Oh this is some marvelous chaos, I wish I could take some credit for it." Discord says excitedly looking at the courtroom.

            "Discord, don't joke like that." Fluttershy says hiding away under the bench. "But this is getting out of hand."

            "Yeah, even I don't know how to make everyone have fun here." Pinkie Pie says as she holds up an umbrella to block debris.

            "Yeah, but do they have to be so rowdy, their hurting the magnificent Trixie's ears." Trixie says covering her ears.

            "Yes they are quite noisy." Luna says annoyed.

            "Princess Celestia, are you going to let them keep going like this?" Twilight asks concerned for the crowd.

            "They have to keep going like this, especially those two there." Celestia says pointing at Shinning Armor and Chrysalis yelling at each other among the crowd. "They need to release all their pent up rage, don't you think so?"

As the crowd yells out the courtroom doors swing open as Chrys alongside Ditzy fly into the room.

            "Um, am I interrupting something?" Chrys says nervously. "If I am then, I'll come back later."

Upon seeing Chrys, Chrysalis and the Changelings stop yelling and rampaging and calm down before rushing to her side.

            "Honey, what're you doing here?" Chrysalis asks curiously. "I didn't want you to see any of this."

            "Sorry Mother, but I don't want to see you and Father fighting anymore." Chrys says nervously. "I want my family to get along, in fact I want everyone to get along so no more fighting."

As Chrys says this the Changelings respond and start returning to their seats, as Celestia and the jury watch on curiously talking amongst themselves.

            "Okay then everyone, I think the jury has made their decision." Celestia says seriously.

            "Well then what is it?" Chrysalis asks walking back to the defendants seat.

            "Yes what is it?" Shinning Armor says glaring at Chrysalis.

            "Now Shinning, you need to calm down." Cadance says annoyed by his actions. "In fact all of you need to calm down and relax."

            "That's for sure." Twilight says annoyed.

            "In fact no matter what I don't want anyone here to freak out about the results." Cadance says seriously glaring at the crowd.

The crowd silently agree before Celestia turns her attention to the Jury, and handing them all a piece of paper.

            "Now Jury if you'd please?"

The jury all mark the paper with their hoofprint before handing the papers to Luna who stands up and looks on seriously.

            "WE THE JURY FIND IN FAVOR OF...." Luna says in a loud booming voice hurting the crowds ears.

            "Um Sister, you might wanna tune it down a smidge."

            "Right." Luna says embarrassed. "Right, we the jury find in favor of....."


	5. Chapter 5

** MLP-Harmonics **

** The Strangest Custody Battle in Equestrian History pt. 5 **

 

In the middle of a courtroom in the Crystal Empire the crowd sits around with anticipation high in the air as Luna is about to give the verdict on the custody battle between Shining Armor and Queen Chrysalis.

            "We the jury find in favor of....." Luna says before stopping and then letting out a loud sneeze. "Sorry about that."

            "Are you okay Luna?" Celestia asks curiously.

            "I'm fine dear sister." Luna says seriously. "It was just a random sneeze."

            "Well then, let's get back to the results."

            "Okay then, we the jury find in favor of......" Luna says seriously.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie's music overpowers Luna's speech causing the crowd to be unable to hear the results of the case.

            "Pinkie, what're you doing?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

            "Well with all this drama in the air I figured that some music would help calm everyone down." Pinkie Pie says seriously pulling out her saxophone. "I mean that would work right?"

            "Pinkie, I think everyone here would appreciate it if you put the instruments away."

            "Oh fine." Pinkie Pie says dejected, putting away the saxophone.

            "Now then, as I was saying." Luna says annoyed by the interruptions." We the jury find in favor of......"

Suddenly Celestia sneezes herself interrupting  Luna.

            "Are you alright Sister?" Luna asks Celestia curiously.

            "I'm fine, I think a cold might be going around."

            "Well then, if that's done with." Luna says annoyed by the goings on. "We the jury find in favor of....."

Suddenly Discord lets out his own loud sneeze shaking the area a bit.

            "Oh sorry about that, as Celestia said must be a cold going around." Discord says with a large smirk on his face.

            "Okay, are we all done?" Luna asks annoyed. "If it is good, because the next one to interrupt get's sent to the moon."

The crowd looks on silently not wanting to upset Luna more.

            "Okay then, we the jury find in favor of....."

Suddenly Discord grabs Pinkie Pie's saxophone and plays a loud note in the middle of Luna's speech.

            "DISCORD!" Luna yells out annoyed. "YOU HAVE ANGERED THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON, DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

            "What, I just wanted to lighten the mood." Discord says annoyed as he keeps playing . "No one wants to work with so much stress."

Luna looks enraged at Discord as he sits around looking at her and attempting to play the saxophone, Luna get's annoyed and lets out a blast of energy making Discord disappear.

            "Discord, where'd you go?" Fluttershy asks curiously looking around for any sign of Discord.

            "As I said before the next one to interrupt me get's sent to the moon." Luna says seriously, annoyed by the interruptions. "He should be able to get back in sometime so there is no need to worry Fluttershy."

            "Okay." Fluttershy says nervously.

            "Now then, we the jury find in favor of....." Luna says with the audience anticipating every word. "We find in favor of neither party."

The crowd hears this and gasps with shock, with Shining Armor and Chrysalis looking at each other confused.

            "What is the meaning of this?" Chrysalis asks confused and annoyed. "Celestia, if you plan to steal my daughter from me."

            "Hold on, I'm sure there's a reason for this." Shining Armor says trying to calm her down.

            "Yes there is." Celestia says seriously. "Both of you have good reasons for wanting to clam your daughter, but have either of you considered her in all this?"

They both look confused at each other before looking at Chrys as she sits in the middle of the room looking on.

            "Both of you were thinking about your own feelings about this whole situation, Shining Armor you feel hurt by Chrysalis because of the incident and the fact you've never seen you daughter until now, while Chrysalis you feel afraid of someone taking your daughter who represents the future of the Changelings." Celestia says looking down on the pair. "But what truly would be best for your daughter in this situation?"

            "I would say she should learn about Ponies." Chrysalis says reluctantly. "Honestly we Changelings don't know more than we need to about you all, and with this peace it would behoove us learn more."

            "And she should learn more about magic." Shining Armor says thinking about things. "She should be with someone who can teach her practically everything about magic."

            "That's right." Celestia says with a large smile on her face. "So the best person for her to be with to learn all these lessons, is her aunt Princess Twilight Sparkle."

They both look on surprised as Chrys looks on stunned.

            "That means I get to live with Aunt Twilight?" Chrys asks curiously.

Twilight flies out of the jury box before landing next to her.

            "Yes, we're going to work hard together to learn everything we can about each other." Twilight says happily. "Besides that it'd be great to have my cute little niece with me."

Chrys looks on happily before looking on her mother, who gives a small smile seeing this Chrys jumps up happily and flies around the courtroom excitedly.

            "So when do we leave?"

            "We'll leave tomorrow, since they've almost finished rebuilding."

            "Well then we have one night then." Chrysalis says seriously. "We must inform the hive of the situation."

            "Right mother."

Chrys and Chrysalis rush out of the courtroom followed by the Changelings inside as Shining Armor stands around seriously.

            "Are you okay Shining?" Cadance asks curiously.

            "I think so." Shining Armor says thinking about things. "This really is the best situation."

            "Well no one said that you couldn't visit." Twilight says seriously. "You and Chrysalis can visit to see Chrys whenever you like."

            "Se Shining everything will be alright." Cadance says happily.

            "Yeah, your right."

 

The next morning everyone meets on the train platform as Chrys prepares to embark with Chrysalis and Shining Armor seeing her off.

            "So then you're going to leave again." Chrysalis says seriously, before hugging Chrys tightly. "But just because your gone doesn't mean you're going to have any less of my love."

            "Alright Mother." Chrys says embarrassed by the hug. "I swear I'll come back and become a queen worth of leading us."

            "Chrys, although I haven't known you for long I'll miss you." Shining Armor says looking at her.

            "I'll miss your to Father, I'll hope to see you and my siblings as well."

            "Okay it's time to go." Twilight says happily. "Well we better hurry up."

Chrys and Twilight rush onto the train as it starts taking off with Chrys waving to her parents out of the train's window.

            "Well there she goes." Chrysalis says happily.

            "So how do you feel about this?"

            "Good for the most part, I wanted her to go off with Twilight anyway."

Hearing this Shining Armor laughs happily confusing Chrysalis.

            "You wanna know something funny, I was going to send Chrys off to go with Twili to."

            "Meaning both of you could've avoided all this huff." Cadance says walking up to the pair. "Honestly both of you."

            "Sorry about that." They both say nervously.

            "So are there any sour feelings left?" Cadance asks curiously.

            "Nope." Chrysalis says happily.

            "Well I still feel like I've been taken advantage of." Shining Armor says annoyed.

            "Well honestly I still feel sore that you cheated on me."

            "I didn't cheat on you, I thought she was you."

            "Well, either way."

            "If you feel a bit sore about it then me and you can have some fun." Chrysalis says jokingly.

            "Well, you can transform into a Stallion right?"

            "Kind of, the equipment wouldn't be one hundred percent but it'd get the job done."

            "I might take you up on that some day."

            "Hey I object to that idea." Shining Armor says annoyed. "I mean the situation is totally different."

            "What, if your still feeling mad we can have another go." Chrysalis says joking, annoying Shining Armor. "What it's not like I told the crowd about your special little fetish."

            "Oh that, that was probably a good thing." Cadance says thinking about things. "Oh Chrysalis, how about you switch with me some nights."

            "Well I don't have a lover at the moment so I might take you up on that."

            "Okay, I'm leaving now." Shining Armor says annoyed and walking off.

            "He's cute when he walks off in a huff like that." Cadance says teasing.

            "Oh you should see Chrys when she does it, it's so adorable."

 

Meanwhile above then Celestia and Luna look down on them curiously.

            "So then Sister, was this your plan?"

            "Yes, both of them needed to let off a little steam so that show was perfect for it."

            "Well then, did it work as well as you expected?"

            "It went swimmingly, even better than expected." Celestia says happily. "Now then everything is left in the hands of my former faithful apprentice."

Hearing this Luna looks down and notices Trixie messing around in her wagon.

            "And now it's time I dealt with my apprentice isn't it?"


End file.
